


Before the Pyre

by FenrirDraca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied past death of minor character, Salazar's canon twisted or ignored because I can, extremely short, mostly just his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirDraca/pseuds/FenrirDraca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he stands before a memorial pyre, Salazar thinks on the differences of his homeland and the one he has found himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought of what it would be like if Salazar was originally from Norway. I knew he is a fen, but I am rather disregarding that because I can. It isn't long at all, only just above 300 words, but it was more of a warm up to get a handle on him before I go and completely rewrite Hogwarts Unity, with this same background for Sal that I have come up with, even if it only hints at it here. 
> 
> Norrvegr is Norway, from the quick search I did, so I am not entire sure it is correct.

Though many preferred to disregard it, Salazar was raised differently. Differently from those he chose to surround himself with. In the English Isles, they didn’t worship the same gods, didn’t have the same customs. It was interesting to say the least.

In Norrvegr, everyone was harsher, though more accepting. The gods were a bit more apparent, with the warriors trying to take after Odin or Thor and the farmers praying to Iđunn for prosperous crop. Even those who worshipped the outcast trickster god Loki were accepted perfectly well.

Though that didn’t mean those with magic went around announcing it; all their deeds were attributed to the gods.

Britain, though, was rather horrid towards the magic users it held. The people were so scared of them that they burned even their own if there was the slightest inkling that they could be responsible.

Salazar was disgusted by it.

It almost made him want to go back to his homeland. But he was committed now, to staying in this school he had helped to create. He couldn’t leave his students or the friends he had made with the other founders of the school.

But currently, at the news of another family killed because of the people’s fear of the unknown, he struggled to remember why he ever thought travelling south would be a good idea.

A hand wrapped around his and squeezed. He glanced over at the redheaded male that stood next to him, giving him a sad smile as they were both surrounded by students in front of a memorial pyre. Their colleagues stood only a few feet away; Helga was still sniffling slightly, though she was still able to comfort the group of students piled around her.

“Why does this continue to happen?” Salazar questioned, keeping his voice low.

“The non-magicals will settle down eventually and realize that they’re hurting themselves more than helping.”

“ _Godric_ …” he groaned. “This is the third one this year; how much longer do we have to wait?”

Godric didn’t answer; he never could.


End file.
